


Четыре сердца на двоих

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Bad Humor, F/M, Future, Gen, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Чем может обернуться действительно плохая шутка?
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Четыре сердца на двоих

Синяя полицейская будка очутилась в каком-то тесном тёмном помещении. Через несколько секунд оттуда показался Доктор.

— Просто подсобка, — объявил он и сделал несколько шагов из ТАРДИС. — Вот видишь, Марта Джонс: то, что в первый раз мы материализовались на железнодорожных путях прямо перед несущимся поездом – скорее редкое исключение, — важно заметил он, поднимая палец.

— Ладно, ну и где мы теперь? — Марта с улыбкой скрестила руки на груди.

— 3815 год, космический корабль Астория. Мы сейчас на одном из самых дорогих и пафосных круизов во всей вселенной! — Повелитель Времени широко улыбнулся.

— Так чего же мы ждём?

Это был и вправду роскошный межгалактический лайнер с огромными светлыми залами и длинными холлами. По одной стене от каждого коридора было оборудовано под гигантский аквариум, который простирался вглубь стены ещё на незнамо сколько метров. Каждый аквариум кишел водными обитателями со всех концов вселенной, хотя Марта готова была поклясться, что заметила там и обыкновенных земных крабов.

Эти громадные водные резервуары были лишь малой частью всех изысканных диковинок и атрибутов роскоши помпезного судна.

Просторные залы были заполнены пришельцами со всего космоса. Очевидно, самыми богатыми из них, ведь пробраться на такое судно абы кому не удастся. Но сила психической бумаги Доктора не заставляла в себе сомневаться.

— Нравится? — спросил Доктор у Марты, которая восторженным взглядом смотрела вокруг. — Думаю, стоит показать тебе место, где начинаются все самые невероятные приключения.

— За штурвалом пилота? — глаза девушки загорелись.

— У барной стойки.

***

Чуть только Доктор и Марта уселись за длинную барную стойку, перед ними открылся небольшой экранчик. Марта глянула по сторонам, в поисках персонала, но планшет прекрасно заменял любого бармена, автоматически сканирую предпочтения и пожелания клиента.

— Но где же хоть один бармен? — спросила девушка.

— М? — Доктор оторвался от коктейля с соломинкой. — Не нужно. Этому кораблю вообще не нужна живая обслуга. Полная механизация. Вот оно – великое и ленивое будущее.

Марта хотела было что-то возразить, но тут из барной стойки выехал коктейль и для неё. Девушка решила, что не так уж всё и плохо.

— А знаешь... — Доктор собрался затянуть длиннющий монолог о том, каким мощным двигателем прогресса является лень, но его отвлекли.

Позади, чуть в стороне, послышалась возня. Похоже, там начиналась потасовка. Повелитель Времени дёрнулся было вмешаться в конфликт, но Марта тут же осадила его.

— Даже не думай. Ты привёл нас сюда отдохнуть. Ты вообще умеешь отдыхать спокойно?

— Спокойно – скучно. Видишь, там что-то происходит? — Доктор ёрзал на месте.

— Пообещай, что хоть раз не будешь никуда соваться.

— Да что с тобой такое, Марта Джонс?..

Не успел он это выговорить, как прямо перед ними на барную стойку непонятно откуда свалился мужчина.

— Джек?! — Повелитель Времени вскочил с места.

— Доктор! Марта!

Капитан Джек Харкнесс, задорно улыбаясь, ловко слез со стойки и уставился на того, кто так удачно запульнул его к старым знакомым. А это был бледно синий сморщенный пришелец с огромной головой.

— Ну и что ты снова сделал не так? — шепнул Доктор, не отрывая взгляда от агрессивного инопланетянина.

— Да так, ничего, — ответил капитан Джек. — Спросил, не нужно ли ему доплачивать при заказе головных уборов. Не думал, что этот парень обидится.

***БИП***

Среди нескончаемого шума пришельцев со всех концов вселенной никто не заметил одиночный писк.

Доктор сумел мирно уладить конфликт, в чём никто и не сомневался. Капитан Джек к этому времени беседовал с Мартой о жизни и работе.

Стоило только Повелителю Времени подойти, как Джек тут же с радостным возгласом обнял и закружил его.

— Только не начинай, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Тебя-то как сюда занесло?

— Я? Задание Торчвуда, — мужчина гордо выпрямился. — Жаль, не могу посвятить вас в подробности. Ну, сами понимаете, секретная информация, все дела, — с напускной загадочностью прищурился он.

— Да ладно, неужели же ты вообще нисколечко не можешь рассказать? — расстроенно спросила Марта.

— Ну что же, могу рассказать только, что нам всем очень повезло за чужой счёт оказаться на этой шикарной посудине. Кроме того, здесь много приглашённых звёзд – и это нечто. Развлекательная программа тут просто блеск. Вы вот, к примеру, слышали о _Скитающемся Голосе_? Нет? Эх, вы многое потеряли. Это легендарная космическая певица. Говорят, она поёт лучше всех в пяти галактиках, и до этого момента ещё никто не видел её лица. Думаю, стоило бы познакомиться с ней поближе, — Джек подмигнул Доктору, на что тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Не заинтересован, — буркнул он, а Марта неожиданно для себя очень этому обрадовалась. Наконец-то никто не будет красть внимание её невероятного спутника.

***

Музыка раздавалась из ниоткуда и, в то же время, была абсолютно везде. Все в миг затихли и просто внимали дивному и нежному пению чистого женского голоса.

Доктор нахмурился и сосредоточенно посмотрел в пол.

— Нравится? Это та самая дама. Говорят, когда она поёт, её трели транслируются прямиком в мозг, — усмехнулся Джек.

Доктор резко рванул со своего места, не обратив внимания на выкрик Марты. Ему просто вдруг показалось, что он должен бежать. Этот голос был таким знакомым, как слово, которое точно знаешь, но никак не можешь вспомнить. Повелитель Времени просто знал, что ему жизненно необходимо найти источник этих звуков. Он расспрашивал пассажиров по пути, продолжая бежать, пока не влетел в полупрозрачные двери.

Он очутился в огромном зале, заполненным всеми возможными инопланетными слушателями. Стены со встроенными аквариумами давали слабый свет и вместе с полом заливали пространство лёгкими бликами.

На середине сцены стояла она – главное достоинство этого момента и бесспорно главное украшение корабля – Скитающийся Голос. Она так элегантно и правильно смотрелась на сцене, что Доктор не мог отвести взгляд. Он завороженно смотрел на босую певицу в мерцающем фиолетовом платье, что так поэтично перекликалось с блеском звёзд в её фиолетовых глазах. Она скользила взглядом по залу, выдавая неземные трели в свою... звуковую отвертку, которая, очевидно, выполняла роль микрофона.

Доктор безошибочно узнал в певице Странника. Это была она. Повелительница Времени сразу заметила его в толпе, словно заранее знала, что он будет где-то здесь. Хоть Странник никогда и не признает, она всегда ждёт, что Доктор вот-вот появится где-то здесь.

Песнь подошла к концу, и зал разразился бурными аплодисментами. Но исполнительница их не слышала. Её взгляд был направлен на Доктора, который неподвижно наблюдал за ней своими карими глазами.

***

— Шёл медведь по лесу. Видит: машина горит. Сел в неё... и сгорел! — с этими словами Странник разразилась хохотом.

***БИП***

Возможно, даже эта старая и несмешная шутка могла бы и удаться, но собеседником Странника оказался пришелец с весьма далёкого созвездия. Это был огненный медведь с лазурной шерстью и живым пламенем на голове. Он явно не оценил анекдот, недовольно прорычав.

— Да ладно, не понравилось? Ладно, вот другая шуточка. Пупа и Лупа пошли получать зарплату... — Повелительница Времени не успела договорить.

— Так, пожалуй, достаточно. Я её украду? Отлично, — появившийся из толпы Доктор быстро схватил Странника за руку и поволок прочь.

— Эй, ну ты чего, он же не успел дослушать!

— Знаю, отблагодарит позже.

Повелители Времени остановились посреди зала, затерявшись в праздной толпе межгалактических пассажиров.

— Ты тут как оказалась?

— А что, не видно? — Странник приподняла брови. — Я на гастролях. Зарабатываю. Ой, кстати... — она прокашлялась, включила свою отвёртку на режим громкой связи и обратилась ко всем: — Уважаемые пассажиры! Скитающийся Голос желает вам превосходной поездки и напоминает, что в течение всего рейса в пунктах раздачи вы можете приобрести микрочипы с записями новых песен, которые будут созданы и выпущены официально в течение следующих пяти лет. Не упустите шанс получить раритетный эксклюзив из будущего. Приятной дороги!

Доктор скептически наблюдал за этим действом.

— Кстати, не знал, что ты умеешь так петь. Это было очень... _сносно_ , — не то чтобы Повелитель Времени забыл, как произносится слово _"великолепно"_. Он лишь решил не тешить лишний раз самолюбие своей подруги.

— _"Сносно"_? — прищурилась она. — Неужели? Ну да, пожалуй, — Странник поняла, что Доктор ни за что не стал бы её хвалить, и дело было вовсе не в качестве пения. Эти увиливания почему-то даже польстили ей, но для приличия она напустила несколько обиженный вид. — 15 лет на планете Удов дают о себе знать.

— Не знал, что у Удов есть своя планета... — Доктор вскинул брови. Последний раз он повстречался с ними на одном космическом корабле, это было ещё вместе с Розой. Но тогда эти существа не были ничем, кроме послушной рабочей силы.

— Не знал? А они сказали, что ты спас и освободил их народ... Упс, опять с таймлайнами, походу, путаница, — пожала плечами собеседница. — Ой, а ещё я здесь, чтобы встретиться с Джоном Ленноном. Сегодня у "Битлз" релиз сингла на этом корабле. Опять написали что-то новенькое.

— Но...

— Голограмма, — пояснила Странник. — Уже долгое время прибор на основе настоящих песен создаёт треки группы, а голограммные изображения презентуют их. Бессмертная группа. Ну просто загляденье – и Джон совсем как настоящий! Только вот... — Странник поникла, но продолжала улыбаться, — каждый раз после выступления систему перезапускают. И после обновления у них автоматически исчезает память. С одной стороны, это круто, ведь я могу снова и снова знакомиться с Джоном, словно в первый раз. А с другой... Меня опять никто не помнит. О, медсестра!

Доктор обернулся. Позади уже стояла Марта, которой наконец удалось отыскать его. При виде Странника с лица девушки исчезла улыбка.

— Привет, эмммм...

— Странник. Я сама терпеть не могу имена – но хоть это-то одно можно запомнить? О, кстати! — Повелительница Времени снова обратилась к Доктору, позабыв о его спутнице. — Совсем недавно я была в 102004 году, как раз когда на Земле открылся первый музей, посвящённый машинам времени и их появлению. Такой себе, но с тёплым пивком потянет. Так вот, представляете, что я нашла на стенде с первыми наработками, м? Чертежи того рыжего мальчика! Корявые, непонятные, кривые и никуда не годные – но всё-таки! И именно они в далёком будущем послужили основой для создания первой на Земле машины времени! Молодца, не зря же он таскался за мной – хоть чему-то научился. А ведь это я его вдохновила, — гордо сказала бывшая Госпожа Пилигрим. Она явно ожидала похвалы, которой, впрочем, не последовало.

Доктор и Марта, в отличие от Странника, понимали, что величайшее изобретение родилось из настоящей **_трагедии_**. На протяжении веков все говорили, что это был какой-то сумасшедший учёный с навязчивой идеей, который умер в одиночестве, положив всю свою жизнь на алтарь псевдонауки. Но Доктору и его спутнице была известна история бедного влюблённого Арчи, который, даже потеряв память, готов был сделать всё, чтобы вновь увидеть свою потерянную госпожу. Арчи не знал, но точно чувствовал, что ему нужна была эта машина. Для чего-то важного. Чего-то несоизмеримо большего, чем какая-то **_жизнь_** – пусть даже **_его собственная_**.

Марте вдруг стало странно и страшно. Она ведь по началу ассоциировала себя с тем рыжим парнем из "Лавки Пилигрима". Неужели и её рано или поздно ждёт та же участь? К счастью, девушка не успела углубиться в эти безрадостные мысли. Её кто-то резко приобнял, и она отвлеклась.

— А вот и я! — это снова был капитан Джек Харкнесс.

— Ой, да прекрати! — закатил глаза Доктор.

Джек взглянул на босую незнакомку и обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Позвольте представиться: капитан Джек Харкнесс, — он галантно поцеловал руку девушки. Странник оценила этот жест.

Доктор, глядя на это, измученно застонал, а Марта недовольно скрестила руки на груди. Странник подметила и это.

— Капитан Джек? — Переспросила Странник, и потом напела: — _Hey yo Captain Jack Bring me back to the railroad track..._ Ой, простите, просто песенку вспомнила, — мягко улыбнулась она, — Ну, обо мне, я полагаю, вы наслышаны. Да, я и есть тот самый Скитающийся Голос. А что же вас, капитан, привело на это необычное судно?

— О, точно! — Джек оживился. — Я служу в организации «Торчвуд». Той, что разбирается с инопланетным вмешательством на планету Земля. Может, слышали? Земля – вообще отличное местечко!

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулась Повелительница Времени.

— Так вот, я здесь на секретной миссии. Я должен отследить одну нарушительницу. Она стоит у нас на учёте как потенциальная угроза планеты. Видите ли, с её стороны была замечена подозрительная активность. В том числе вмешательство в ход Французской революции, ответвление в параллельную вселенную где-то в начале двадцатого века, анахронизмы в 60-е года, распространение опасного вируса и много чего ещё.

— Ты же говорил, что не можешь ничего рассказывать о миссии! — в возмутилась Марта, но Джек лишь непонимающе качнул головой.

— Правда? Не помню такого. Так вот, — продолжил он. — Разыскиваемая именует себя **Странник**. Вы, кстати, ничего о ней не слышали?

Повелительница Времени нервно ползала взглядом по всему кораблю. Марта собралась было что-то выпалить, но Доктор легонько пихнул её в бок, не давая выдать Странника. Хотя бы раньше времени.

— Эмм... Нет, — протянула Скитающийся Голос. — Да уж, ужасная мадемуазель. И вы, стало быть, даже не знаете, как она выглядит?

— Единых и цельных свидетельств не осталось.

— Ну что ж.. Нелёгкая задача. Ну если она и правда здесь, то наверняка сделает какую-нибудь глупость, — Странник неловко хихикнула и поспешила перевести тему: — О, а вы, кстати, знаете, что это не обычный космический корабль?

— Да-да, я слышал, он был сконструирован из другого, более древнего межгалактического судна, — добавил Джек, не упуская возможности продемонстрировать эрудированность.

— И не просто из старого судна. Главная его особенность заключается в том, что его отреставрировали вверх ногами по задумке главного инженера. Так что можно сказать, мы ходим по потолку древней посудины.

Джек подметил ум своей собеседницы и остался доволен тем, как быстро и легко она пошла на контакт.

— А вы знаете, как покорить чужое сердце, — улыбнулся он.

— Ну, знаете, я и сама своего рода _Казанова_.

***

Странник и Джек шли впереди, оживлённо что-то обсуждая. И это как минимум напрягало Доктора и Марту.

Доктор чувствовал нечто неприятное, чего раньше не замечал, когда Джек проявлял к кому-то внимание. Повелителя Времени это выводило из себя.

Марту же раздражал тот факт, что непонятная и напыщенная позёрка из космоса снова покоряет всех мужчин. Тем более, привлекает внимание Доктора, который вместо обыденной беготни по кораблю прожигал взглядом впереди идущих.

Путешественники вошли в большой холл, где был сервирован фуршет. Что-то вроде шведского стола для всех пассажиров судна. И чего только там не было! Изысканные лакомства со всех уголков вселенной были собраны здесь.

Странник тут же схватила какую-то ярко светящуюся сладость и надкусила её. Внимание Повелительницы Времени привлёк очередной гигантский аквариум во всю стену, что украшал и этот холл.

Она подошла ближе к стеклу и всмотрелась в толщу воды. Среди существ, кишащих там, она приметила лосося, словно с Земли, и тепло улыбнулась.

— Навевает хорошие воспоминания... Когда я была Марией-Антуанеттой, у меня было много премиленьких детишек-лососяток.

— О, я вижу, тебе нравится лосось? — Джек снова подошёл к ней. — Тогда как насчёт отведать вкуснейшего лосося на зайгонском огне? — он протянул ей тарелку с приготовленной рыбой.

Странник в миг побледнела. Её и без того светлое лицо стало белым, как простыня. И вроде она понимала, что ничего такого уж ужасного не происходит, но её словно парализовало. Где-то в подсознании снова зашевелились слабые отголоски воспоминаний о чём-то ужасном. Её глаза непроизвольно намокли.

— Я... Я отлучусь ненадолго, — дрожащим голосом сбивчиво пролепетала Повелительница Времени. — Мне нужно... В туалет. Моя.. Мою отвёртку... — она так и не придумала хоть какого-то оправдания и бросилась прочь мимо встревоженного Доктора и ничего не понимающей Марты.

— Что? Чего там у неё с отвёрткой? Это дама с сюрпризом или я что-то не понял? — Джек недоумённо смотрел ей вслед.

Странник забежала в какое-то тёмное помещение и прильнула к стене, буквально обессиленно упав на неё. Повелительницу Времени пугала эта непонятная и нелогичная реакция, которая казалась такой правильной. Что-то таилось где-то там, в глубине души, за гранью её понимания и памяти.

***

— Ну и что ты сделал? — осуждающе изрёк Доктор.

— Женщины, — Джек пожал плечами. — Но я их отлично знаю. Так что за ней не пойду. А ещё я так и не понял, куда и зачем она вдруг убежала.

Марта закатила глаза. Доктор поморщился и посмотрел под ноги.

— Кажется, нам всё-таки стоит найти её и успокоить, — все проследили за его взглядом и заметили на полу воду.

— Я, конечно, бывал причиной женских слёз, — Джек усмехнулся, — но тонуть в них в прямом смысле мне ещё не приходилось.

***БИП***

— Кто-нибудь ещё слышит этот писк? — спросила Марта, но Доктор лишь отмахнулся.

— Мы на космическом корабле, заполненном представителями различных инопланетных рас. Мало ли что или кто может тут пищать. Нам лучше найти Странника, пока не случилось чего, — Доктор зашагал в том направлении, куда убежала Скитающийся Голос.

Время шло, но воды так и не убавлялось. Наоборот, она продолжала прибывать. И вот уже все пассажиры брызгались и плескались. Одни собирались жаловаться на несоблюдение санитарных норм и на неисправность судна, другие – с нетерпением ожидали какого-то сюрприза, якобы запланированного в развлекательной программе.

Марта с Джеком слушали всё это и выдвигали гипотезы.

Доктор цеплялся взглядом за всё вокруг, чтобы найти Странника. Вот недовольные Сонтаранцы, вот восторженные тыквоподобные Фроты, вот маленький Трифт снуёт и кидается всем под ноги с каким-то своим странным прибором.

Странник всё ещё была в безлюдном тёмном коридоре. Она не плакала, просто слёзы по непонятным причинам выступили из глаз, оставляя её в недоумении. Что-то ужасное и разрывающее изнутри снова накрыло Странника.

Вскоре Повелительница Времени поняла, как глупо её поведение выглядело со стороны. Она тяжело вздохнула и выпрямилась, засмотревшись на проплывающего мимо в аквариуме лосося.

Странник пошла прочь, обратно в зал, где её ждали Капитан, Медсестра и Доктор.

Она шла, проводя рукой по стеклу, как когда-то делал Казанова с вечной привычкой трогать всё, до чего только можно дотронуться. Кажется, так ему было спокойнее.

Вдруг Странник заметила маленькое отверстие в стеклянной стене, откуда едва заметно маленькой струйкой текла вода.

— Вот чёрт! — она девушка замешкалась, попыталась закрыть дырку ладошкой, но, постояв так секунд десять, поняла: — Всё херня, надо звать Доктора.

***

— Странник! — Доктор воскликнул от неожиданности. Повелительница Времени сосредоточенно нахмурилась, не опуская взгляда, зачерпнула ладонью воды с пола и умылась ею.

— Хорошо хоть пить не стала, — пробормотал Доктор.

— Вода? — замешкалась Странник. — Вода. Зачем вы пролили воду?

— Да тут всё в воде, она мне даже по щиколотку – а ты даже не заметила? — удивилась Марта.

— Я бываю невнимательной..

— Отсутствие у Странника даже понятия о слове "внимательность" – ещё не самая главная проблема, — перебил Доктор, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Это полностью механизированный корабль без намёка на персонал. Почему судно само не устраняет проблему? Оно же заточено под эксцессы и случайные аварийные ситуации.

— Значит, с самим судном что-то не так, — продолжила его мысль Марта. — Но ведь вода идёт из аквариумов. Мы в относительной безопасности, ведь её точно не хватит, чтобы затопить корабль. А вся электрическая проводка, должно быть, находится сверху, так же всегда делают, да?

Джек улыбнулся, положив руки на пояс.

— Да, ты права, мы в полной безопасности, если только не... — улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, — если не учитывать, что корабль перестроен вверх дном, и вся электроника здесь максимально близко к полу.

— Что ж, мы умрём, — с неуместным оптимизмом заключила Странник. — Ну, зато лампочки светятся снизу, а не сверху – красиво.

***БИП***

Доктор нахмурился, снова услышав писк, но быстро одёрнулся и сосредоточился на проблеме. Быстро что-то поняв, он просился прочь из зала.

— Марта. Джек. Странник. Главный компьютер. Сейчас.

— Стоп, что? Компьютер? — Марта на секунду растерялась. Когда они с Джеком кинулись вслед за Доктором, тот уже скрылся в толпе. — Ох, вот он всегда так!

— Спасибо, что подождали, кстати, — сзади подбежала запыхавшаяся Странник, которая совсем за ними не поспевала. — Ладно, чудик сам разберётся. Если уж один Повелитель Времени сбежал, то второй берёт всё на себя, — Странник поманила остальных за собой. — Идём, нам нужно заткнуть дырку. И главное не паниковать, от этого всего лишь зависят наши жизни.

***

Доктор сам не заметил, как остался один. Уровень воды достигал критического, учитывая электрическую проводку, способную создать замыкание и убить всех, кто находится в воде. А именно – вообще всех. К слову сказать, пассажиры корабля, начиная беспокоиться, сновали туда-сюда, только расплёскивая воду. Каждое неловкое движение могло стать последним для всех.

Повелитель Времени добрался до самой дальней двери судна.

— Двери, двери, двери... Люблю двери: за ними всегда скрывается что-то интересное. Если только двери не из дерева – с ними сложно договориться, — Доктор направил отвёртку на железные ворота, и проход послушно отворился.

Это было большое тёмное помещение, полностью состоящее из мониторов, проводов и механических панелей. К слову сказать, комната была предусмотрительно абсолютно герметичной, поэтому электроника не пострадала.

Доктор потрогал главный компьютер, принюхался, облизнул его. Дало это мало, только разве что после этого он достал изо рта _маленький ярко-голубой волосок_. Скорчив неприятную гримасу, он засунул волос в карман.

Повелитель Времени подбежал к огромному экрану и стал клацать по клавиатуре, что голограммой отобразилась на поверхности стола.

— Пора откачивать во... — монитор выдал ошибку. А затем и вовсе выдал на экран сотню непонятных символов.

Доктор бегал по ним глазами понимая: корабль тут не помощник. Кто-то загрузил на него вирус ещё до того, как начать всё затапливать. Теперь ясно точно: **_авария не случайна_**.

Повелитель Времени оторвался от мыслей и рванул прочь искать своих друзей.

***

— Вот. Дырка, — Странник, запыхавшись, указала на ровное отверстие в стеклянной стене, из которого струйкой шла вода.

— Неужто проблема только из-за этого? — непонимающе сказала Марта.

— Маленькие проблемы – большие последствия, — саркастически развела руками Странник. — А ну-ка, капитан, сделай что-нибудь, не будь бесполезным! Что стоишь как дурак!

— Воу, леди, вы были поприятнее в начале нашего знакомства.

— Пытаюсь соответствовать ситуации и твоему внешнему виду.

***БИП***

— Я что, похож на того, кто всё время таскает с собой шпаклёвку на задания? — развёл руками Джек. Странник коротко смерила его взглядом.

— Да.

— Ну, кстати, она у меня и правда есть. Нечто похожее – думаю, сгодится.

— Джек похлопал себя по карманам и, оживившись, достал тонкий прибор, напоминающий ручку.

— Ну, как бы это не совсем шпаклёвка. Скорее очень плотная пена, которая при взаимодействии с окружающей средой...

— Работай! — перебила Странник.

— Понял-понял. Женщины такие суетливые.

Джек направил тонкую струю серого вещества на отверстие в стене. Эта клякса быстро затвердела, внешне напоминая бетон.

— Готово! — гордо заявил капитан Харкнесс. — Но лучше скорее пришвартовать корабль к ближайшей планете. Этого хватит часа на два.

— С этим мы справились, — согласилась Марта. — Но главная проблема всё ещё у нас под ногами!

Джек положил руку Марте на плечо, задорно улыбаясь.

— Думаю, Доктор уже придумал, как выкачать воду. Он головастый, всегда всё знает.

***

— Я ничего не знаю, — понуро заявил Доктор остальным. — Я был у главного компьютера. Он заражён вирусом, поэтому системы обеспечения безопасности вышли из строя. Я могу попробовать её взломать, но на это потребуется время.

— Это именно то, чего у нас нет, — добавила Марта.

— К тому же, стоит нам устранить одну неполадку, как этот таинственный злоумышленник подстроит что-нибудь ещё, — подхватил Джек.

— И на этот раз может пострадать подача кислорода.

— Тогда будем действовать быстро и не продуманно. Лучшая стратегия, — Доктор пробежал взглядом по толпе пассажиров, которые хаотично сновали туда-сюда, не переставая ворчать.

Повелитель Времени быстро зашагал в сторону сцены, схватив Странника за руку:

— Ты поможешь.

Доктор заглядывал в лицо каждому пришельцу. В его голове роились мысли. Он не отпускал Странника, которая непонимающе поспевала за ним, врезаясь в каждого встречного.

— На кой чёрт ты вообще меня с собой потащил?

— Ты – мой талисман.

"Да и Джек слишком часто с тобой взаимодействует", — мысленно добавил Доктор.

Повелители Времени добежали до сцены. Доктор пытался высмотреть каждого из много тысячной толпы внизу.

— Кто вообще делает такие большие корабли? То ли дело было в 289..

— Потом поностальгируешь, время тикает, — Странник смотрела на то, как все неосознанно создают волны и брызги, каждый из которых запросто мог убить всех на борту.

Она нервно сглотнула. Доктор бегал глазами по толпе и перебирал в голове все возможные варианты действий.

— Я соврал. Есть способ выкачать воду, — начал он. Страннику сразу не понравился его обречённый тон. — Есть отсек. Туда можно было бы слить всю воду и открыть шлюзы, но... Из-за сбоев программы это пришлось бы делать вручную. Кто-то должен будет остаться внутри, чтобы активировать насос и открыть отсек наружу.

— _Но это же **верная смерть**!_ Либо захлебнуться, либо погибнуть в открытом космосе.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. _Я всё решу_ , — он взъерошил волосы и зажмурился. — Голубой волос.. Его не могло быть в компьютерном отсеке. Там не должно быть ни души. Компьютерный вирус. Много древних символов. Нападение на корабль. Зачем? Почему? Кто?

— Не знаю, но действовал он спонтанно. Ни один нормальный киллер не тратит столько времени на убийство. И тем более не топит в аквариуме. Тоже мне, Аквамен-рецидивист.

***БИП***

Доктора словно пробило. Детали наконец начали сходиться. В голове появилась гипотеза, требующая срочной проверки.

— Тук-тук, — нарочито громко произнёс он, не сводя глаз с толпы.

— Чего? — не поняла Странник. — Ты на старости лет совсем свихнулся?

— Тук-тук, — настойчивее проговорил Доктор.

— Лаадно, поняла. Но если это слова напишут на моём надгробии, я воскресну, чтобы убить тебя ещё раз.   
Кто там?

— Доктор.

— _Доктор кто_? — Странник на секунду застыла, а потом прыснула со смеху. — Ладно, смешно! Поняла!

***БИП***

Доктор молниеносно рванул к источнику звука. К счастью, тот находился неподалёку от Марты и Джека, которые последовали за Повелителями Времени.

Небольшое зелёное существо с голубой шёрсткой вокруг шеи единственным глазом проследило за действиями Доктора и, перебирая щупальцами, кинулось прочь.

— А вот и нет! — Джек прицелился из уже ранее использованного прибора и попал существу прямо в щупальца. Серая субстанция мгновенно застыла, хорошенько прикрепив беглеца к полу.

***

Доктор опустился на корточки перед пришельцем.

— И как это я сразу тебя не приметил? Раса надменных нацистов, что решают судьбы живых существ по их уровню интеллекта. Слышал о вас, но надеялся, что увидеться не придётся. А это что, тот самый прибор, который реагирует на любую сказанную глупость?

— Как вы смеете! — завопил инопланетянин противным голосом. — Мой детектор сработал на ваших фразах и дурацких шутках. Он показал, что ваш интеллект не достигает нормы. Вы осквернили меня и всех, кто находится на судне. Теперь мы должны погибнуть, чтобы Вселенная стала чище и совершеннее! Чистка! Нам необходима чистка!

Доктор понимал, что разговаривать с созданием бесполезно. Оно верит в то, во что хочет верить.

— Доктор, вода.. — Марта вырвала Повелителя Времени из мыслей.

— Да, вода! — Доктор замешкался, озираясь по сторонам. — _А где Странник?_ — еле слышно спросил он.

— А? Кто? А, та девушка, за которой я прибыл? Мы же её так и не нашл.. — непонимающе начал Джек, но Доктор его перебил.

— Странник? Кто-нибудь видел Странника? Странник! — Повелитель Времени широко распахнул глаза, осознавая, куда она могла подеваться, и рванул прочь.

— Ну уж нет. Хватит оставлять меня одну. Да ещё и из-за... агрх! — Марта рванула за ним.

— Стоп, так значит Скитающийся Голос и Странник – это... Один человек? — наконец понял Джек Харкнесс. Он уже хотел было побежать следом, но его окружила толпа возмущённых пассажиров. Они засыпали его вопросами и жалобами, с чего-то вдруг приняв его не то за представителя судна, не то за откуда-то появившегося сотрудника.

***

Доктор бежал быстро, не откликаясь на зов Марты, которая не теряла его из виду ни не секунду. Большие залы закончились, и теперь Повелитель Времени петлял по подсобным отсекам и тёмным коридорам. Он чуть не врезался в предпоследнюю дверь и направил на неё отвёртку.

— Доктор, объясни: что происходит? — взволнованно спросила Марта.

Тот не ответил. Он лишь невнятно бубнил под нос: "Быстрее.. Быстрее". Проход не успел полностью открыться, как Доктор уже влетел внутрь.

Наконец, последняя дверь. Механическая, тяжёлая, с круглым иллюминатором, ведущим в отсек. Но эта дверь уже была герметично затворена.

— Странник! — Доктор прильнул к стеклянному окну, увидев Повелительницу Времени, хотя рад был бы ошибиться.

Странник стояла там совершенно одна, взволнованно глядя на механизм, что ей предстояло запустить.

— Не смей! Выходи оттуда сейчас же! — Доктор нервно подёргал запертую накрепко дверь. — Мы найдём выход! Слышишь? Просто дай немного времени! — он ударил ногой по двери, стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша. — Просто дай времени! — Доктор направил отвёртку на дверь, но та предательски не поддалась.

— _Времени..._ — повторила Странник. — Даже забавно, что нам, Повелителям Времени, так часто его не хватает, — со спокойной обречённостью сказала она и нажала на большую кнопку. Шлюзы открылись, и вода стала затапливать помещение.

— Сейчас же отключи всё! Выйди! Там должен быть я! Или Джек! Где он?!

— Знаешь, я всегда хотела умереть красиво. Может, это мой шанс? — Странник подошла ближе к иллюминатору. — Доктор, ты видел "Титаник?"

— Что?.. А, нет, я не летал в тот год, а к чему..

— Да нет, же, дурак. Фильм! С Лео Ди Каприо и этой, как её там. Ты смотрел фильм? — Странник взглянула на воду, что быстро наполняла отсек.

— Нет.

— А зря. Доктор, я **_обещаю_** , когда это всё закончится, мы с тобой вместе обязательно посмотрим "Титаник", — Странник взглянула на Доктора своими печальными бесконечно фиолетовыми глазами, отражающими космос. — И ещё кое-что... — она положила ладонь на стекло. Доктор сделал то же самое с другой стороны. Странник грустно улыбнулась и проговорила: — **_Четыре сердца на двоих._** _И постарайся хоть на этот раз меня не забыть._

С этими словами Повелительница Времени отошла от стекла и, достав свою звуковую отвёртку обратилась к пассажирам корабля:

— Уважаемые пассажиры! Дамы, господа и иные варианты – минуту внимания. Сообщаем вам, что все неполадки в скором времени будут устранены. Приносим свои извинения за временные неудобства. А сейчас вам предоставляется уникальная возможность услышать последнюю трель Скитающегося Голоса. Приятной поездки!

Странник включила музыку. Воды было уже ей по пояс, но она начала петь. Это была мелодия из "Титаника".

Вода продолжала подниматься, но девушка не обращала на это внимание.

> _You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>  And I know that my heart will go on._

Доктор наблюдал, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он беспомощно бился в стекло.

> _We'll stay, forever this way  
>  You are safe in my heart   
> And my heart will go on and on._

Когда вода уже с головой накрыла Странника, заполнив всё помещение, Повелительница Времени направила отвёртку наверх. Аварийный люк открылся, и вместе с массой воды её выбросило в пустоту бесконечного космоса.

— Нееееет! — завопил Доктор. — Нет, нет, нет... — он обессиленно сполз по стене на пол.

Повсюду всё ещё слышалось пение. "Отголоски, — подумал Доктор. — Такое бывает, когда техника даёт сбой. Человека уже нет, но его голос остаточно присутствует, словно живой"   
Марта несмело подошла к нему и села рядом, положив руку ему на плечо.

***

Повелитель Времени тяжёлыми шагами вернулся в зал. В его суровом взгляде затаилась бесконечная боль. Он слышал, как кто-то из пассажиров смеялся над нелепостью ситуации. Кто-то – возмущался, что зря потратил деньги на микрочип с песнями Скитающегося Голоса на пять лет вперёд.

— Ты... — с ненавистью прошипел Доктор, завидев маленького пришельца всё ещё под контролем Джека Харкнесса. — Это всё из-за тебя! — он рванул на жалкое зелёное существо, но тут же был остановлен Джеком.

— Не надо. Он того не стоит.

— Знаю. Такие, как он, вообще ничего не стоят, — прорычал Доктор. — Вы. Ваша раса. Считаете себя лучше других. Решаете кому жить, а кому умереть. Измеряя интеллект какой-то машинкой. **_Вы меня отвращаете_** , — Доктор отпихнул Джека, тяжело глядя на зелёного пришельца, и зашагал в ТАРДИС.

— Она умерла, — тяжело сказал Доктор. — Она отдала жизнь за тех, кто даже не подозревал об опасности. Они даже не знают, кому и за что должны быть благодарны. Как несправедливо!.. — он зашёл в синюю будку.

Марта на мгновение почувствовала облегчение. Ей стало приятно, что надоедливой и надменной Странника больше нет. Нет того, кто украдёт симпатию всех без видимой на то причины. Но тут же девушку накрыла волна презрения к самой себе. Ну как же можно радоваться такому!

Марте Джонс было над чем задуматься.   
А в ТАРДИС ещё долго на повторе играла песня из "Титаника".


End file.
